Kira Dietrich
Jakeira Annaliese Dietrich, more known as Kira Dietrich, is female Huron special operations expert and officer of Kasmari Rebellion. Formerly an operative of Vuldak BlackOps, she was known by Kasmari as "Night Cobra" before her amnesia. After awaking, she was a mercenary, and than joined the Kasmari and ever since served in special operations or as bodyguard of the high ranked officers and leaders. She was recently transfered to Fifth Fleet as bodyguard of Rear Admiral Cullen Archymm. Personality Kira is rather shy and socially clumsy person. She is uncertain about the new people that comes into her life as she is afraid of how would they look on her, on who she was or who she is now, thought she will be polite. But once she gets to know, she is more relaxed around them and shows her more warmer and kind side. Usually she is friendly and pleasant, and towards her friends and allies she is very loyal and helpful, thought there are still some who dont believes her loyalty is honest due to her previous affiliation to Vuldak BlackOps. As well as shy, she is highly self-conscious. She dont likes to ask others for help because she will feel really stupid and awkward. Rather she prefers to keep her things, problems and concerns for herself, and she shares them only with those she can really trust. And as a consequence of her young visage, she dont feels as a real woman at all, especially over her flat breasts, which are often a subject of mockery, thought people are careful not to mention it in her vicinity, afraid of her. Fortunately, she will never harm them over something so petty as her looks, but her uncertainty over it still remains. However, when she gets into the combat, she changes into more serious and focused individual, and sometimes she even gets ruthless, taking down Vuldaks without remorse. While still preferring to fight alone, she is a good team player. Her past trainings makes her very precise, with great situational awareness being the key for her performance. After her allotting to Fifth Fleet and Purgatory, she started developing feelings towards Cullen Archymm, although she is too shy to express them to anyone and by that she hides them. Appearance Kira is a rather short despite her reputation, with only 1,61 meters, and overall she looks younger than she really is. She has a fair light skin color, olivine eyes that have cybernetic augmentations in the form of blue-glowing crosshairs, and long blonde hair that reaches to the middle of her back. When she is in combat she has it tied in a ponytail and hide in the beret with strands coming out from it and making "hair spikes" around her head. Along with her short height Kira also has small A-B cup size breasts, and in between them she has embedded a mini reactor that powers her cybernetics. She has several outfits which she wears depending on the situation she is in, but she can sometimes wear blue headband, no matter what clothes she has. The coloring is greatly unique to her as the official colors of Kasmari is grey, green and orange, none of which she has. The combat attire is not very protective at all, but offers her great mobility and agility. A black/blue/white fitting suit that reveals her shoulders with a fake skirt, black leggings and long socks, white gloves that reaches half of her elbows, black and blue fitting military boots that dont restricts her movement, and a blue beret. Her duty uniform consists of a blue jacket with yellow trimmings, high collar and short sleeves, white shirt, red tie, blue skirt of knee size, white long socks that covers her thighs and black boots. She is wearing it when in duty, that can be on board of Purgatory or another vessel or space station, on a official meeting and so on. When she has a free time, she wears a casual outfit, a dress that has three colors sections, a black in her chest and upper back, white that goes from the breasts down and is at the center and blue on sides. The shoulder straps are thin and the dress has a large cleavage that makes her more provocative, and also reveals her mini reactor. The dress is shorter than skirt of the duty uniform, and as she wears only normal white socks and sandals she reveals most of her legs as well. Equipment Kira became a great asset to the Kasmari Rebellion thanks to her past military training, but more importantly her unique devices and equipment she possess. Her combat uniform is outfitted with a personal energy shield generator that gives her small but certain protection against incoming laser fire, making her survive the first shot. The shield closely envelops her body, being more stronger than a simply bubble that would be around her with other generators, and is mostly invisible. Her primary weapons are two PN-21 Fearglove plasma hand cannons which she has since her amnesia. They are both too heavy for most of Hurons or other races to hold them with a single hand, but her cybernetics increased her strength to wield them both despite her short stature and their weight. Their size gives space for larger power cells, making each green plasma bolt stronger than fired from a plasma pistol. This combined with a decent rate of fire makes Kira a deadly opponent. What makes Kira special among all other Kasmari special operatives, and Vuldak BlackOps as well, is Phase-Shift Device that was operated into right side of her chest. Powered by the reactor in her chest, Kira is able to use the device to make herself intangible for about a minute, being able to even pass through a wall. Interconnected to this ability, Dietrich wears on under her shoulders a metallic bracelets that are connected by a Metal-Fiber Rope. In normal state the metallic strings inside a plastic isolation are elastic and acts nothing more than a decoration, but when electric current is send through them, they harden into solid metal state. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:Officers Category:Lieutenants Category:BlackOps Category:Kasmari Lieutenants Abilities Kira's skills in hand to hand combat, martial arts and her stealth operations makes her one of the best operatives in Kasmari, especially when combined with her cybernetic augmentations. Even when she was still an agent of Vuldak BlackOps she was greatly feared, gaining her the moniker Night Cobra for her lightning speed attacks and usually wearing black jumpsuit when engaging Kasmari. After her amnesia she gained her cybernetics that vastly increased her abilities, now giving her also higher strength, speed and reaction time as well as increased aim. Her two plasma pistols can be wielded by one hand each and still maintain great precision by her augmentations in eyes that calculates the pistol's aim and shows it on her vision, seeing where exactly she is aiming. Combat Training As former BlackOps operative, Kira undergone rigorous and harsh training in many fields of combat. She is proficient in several martial arts, she has top stamina to keep up fighting even with more larger and physically stronger opponent, dexterity and flexibility gives her unmatched agility that, in combination with her shorter stature, makes her able to fit into places (like ventilation system) others cant enter. Another part of her drill course was weapon trainings. She is able to wield most of standard weapons, melee like swords and knives, hand held like pistols, rifles or assault rifles, explosive charges and grenades , and even heavy as laser repeaters, Gatling guns and missile launchers. Although her most preferred are light ranged weapons and cold weapons (knifes, pistols, SMGs). With them she also has knowledge of field maintenance and to some degree their repair. After her amnesia her combat prowess have been boosted considerably. The cybernetics greatly increased her stamina and strength, putting her on par with large brawny Hurons when being far more faster than them. With her vast knowledge of combat, Kira is great adapting to new situations, and if the situation requires it improvising, combining various aspects of her training to achieve best results in her favor. Cybernetics When Kira woke up with her amnesia, she immediately noticed the cybernetic augmentations of her body in the form of mini reactor imbued in her chest. This reactor powers up all other augmentations within her body, which envelops her skeleton with metallic and carbon tubes and pistons that increases her strength and durability (breaking her bones is a rarity), which she uses to wield her two heavy pistols and deliver devastating punches and kicks. Her head received more improvements than her limbs. Small microprocessor was placed into her brain and interconnected to it, enabling her the control over the eye augmentations and the Phase-Shift Device as well as showing her vital signs, and sometimes the places where she is hurt. The ocular augmentations are by normal means not apparent, but when she activates them they manifest by blue crosshairs in the irises and pupils. Beside being connected to her pistols to show where she is aiming, they are also increasing her sight in darker locations, thought they doesnt work as night vision. It is unknown if she possessed these cybernetics when she was still the part of BlackOps or received them later. Phase-Shifting Kira's most iconic and signature ability is her option to become intangible by changing the phase of space-time in her vicinity. This is possible to the Phase-Shift Device (PSD) that is located in the right side of the chest, specularly from her heart. The origins of this technology are complete mystery as from the scans it had a design no other in the galaxy, with speculations that it may be a legacy of some ancient and now extinct race. The device takes 82% of mini reactor's input to shift the user, and any object it is in contact with, into a different phase, where her body is not in the place but her image is still invisible. All incoming attacks and interactions simply pass through her, but also she cant interact with objects around her, making her able to pass through walls (or enemies) to surprise her opponents or escape. She can sustain in this state only for about a minute as the PSD heats up in her chest and she is forced to turn it off, otherwise risking severe pain and possibly burnings her lungs. She is able to take someone else with her into the other phase, however the more she shifts in, the more the device heats and the less time she can sustain it. Kira quickly learned various tactics, strategies and moves utilizing the PSD. Mostly she is quickly activating and deactivating it to evade enemy fire, letting it pass her before getting into cover, in combination with Metal-Fiber Rope when she runs through the enemy, and once she is behind him she materializes and makes the rope harden and hit the enemy into their throat and knock them down, or as most extreme attack, to materialize objects in enemy's body, killing them. This also brings the hazard to its use. Kira must be sure she is not passing through other object that risks either an injury or death. This forced her to learn situational awareness to decrease the probability of this danger. The mini reactor was not observed ever before, but as it is primarily to power the power-consuming Phase-Shift Device it may have been installed into her later, as it wasnt observed that she could phase-shift before her amnesia. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:Officers Category:Lieutenants Category:BlackOps Category:Kasmari Lieutenants History Early Life Not much is known about Kira Dietrich's past, other than that she was presumably born on Haron and she joined the BlackOps and started operating in her 23. It is surmised by Kasmari intelligence that she was a gymnast before joining the military for her high nimbleness. In BlackOps, she received a nickname "Night Cobra" by the Kasmari officers because of her unseen approach and than swift precise strike, like an cobra. Out of the known operatives she belonged among the ones with the highest rate of success, the most notable operations being sabotage and subsequent destruction of two Kasmari frigates and several depots, and this earned her a high bounty on her head to any Kasmari soldier or mercenary who will take her down, dead or alive. Awakening One day Kira woke up in a hotel room without any idea on who she is. Finding out only the two plasma hand cannons and ID card with name "Kira Dietrich", she went with haste to local doctor to examine her, noticing the reactor in her chest. She learned about all the other cybernetic upgrades and the fact that in Vuldak Empire "Kira Dietrich" doesnt exist at all, having no records. Dealing with the loss of identity and memory, Kira set out to the galaxy to start working in what seemed she was good at; fighting, and became a mercenary bodyguard. This profession was going really well, exploring her skills and abilities, her cybernetics and their accommodation to her combat style. She was mostly working as a bodyguard to merchants, influential politicians and, occasionally, criminal bosses. During this time her amnesia persisted, but one particular memory started repeating in her mind, of a familiar man. After two years she was captured by Kasmari agents, Kira dont understanding the reason, and started her interrogating to reveal her "mission". She was repeatedly telling them she had an amnesia, dont remembering anything prior to her awakening in the hotel, which lasted hours before the Kasmari finally come to the conclusion she was telling the truth. Realizing they knew her, Kira requested from them to tell something about her earlier life. After hearing most of the things the Kasmari knew about her, Kira was hit hard by the revelation that she was an operative serving the Vuldak Emperor that she didnt liked now much, fighting the Kasmari using any means, killing innocent people in the process. She was a different person that what, according to what Kasmari told her about, she was before. Giving it a great deal of thoughts, accounting to it that during her two-years adventure she met several Vuldak hunting parties that were hunting the mages with inconsiderate methods, Kira made a life decision and joined to the Kasmari side. The Kasmari were highly cautions of her, suspecting that this was some kind of a plan to infiltrate their ranks, that her memory was intact and she just played it. But they accepted her in the end, thought keeping her under watchful eye. Kira understood their doubts and mistrust, but still she wanted to prove them she was now a new person. Joining Kasmari and Fifth Fleet Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:Officers Category:Lieutenants Category:BlackOps Category:Kasmari Lieutenants